


Our Fingers on These Keys

by tomlin_nope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Very Cheesy, larry stylinson - Freeform, like if you're lactose intolerant probably run far away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlin_nope/pseuds/tomlin_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is acting weird and Harry finds out why. Idk read it- any more of a summary would give it away :/ LOTS OF FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fingers on These Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head during a completely non one direction related conversation (as all my great ideas usually do). I wrote it in 45 minutes at 3 am because I couldn't quit thinking about it and now here I am. It's unedited and probably overly cheesy but I couldn't help it. Enjoy :)

Louis had been holed up in the room for days now. Their music room, that they had installed in their flat last year, was meant to create easier access to materials when they didn’t feel like leaving-and it seemed like a good idea then. Not so much now. A lot of times they went in there to work on songs for the album and they had guitars and a piano and some recording equipment for those days they were feeling particularly creative. And those days were great. But that's not what Louis was doing. Actually Harry had no clue what Louis was doing because he would wake in the morning and spend a few moments with him before going over to the door, placing a quick kiss on Harry's nose, patting his head, and swiftly locking him out. The walls were soundproof too so it's not like Harry could hear what was going on. He just knew he couldn’t- wouldn’t- be recording though because they always did that together. They had no secrets from each other and always worked best as a team. To say harry was perplexed would be an understatement. He was even kind of hurt though he knew Louis would never intentionally leave him out. 

After nearly four days of Louis' reclusive routine Harry cuddled up to him under their duvet at night and questioned him. “Lou what've you been doing in there I miss you during the day.” He said before pouting and giving his best sad face. Louis seemed nonplussed by this act replying with “You'll see soon enough Haz don't you worry your pretty little head.” before trying to distract him from further questions by kissing him long and slow and that was the end of it.

The thing was, Louis wasn't really doing anything Harry couldn't see. He was simply learning how to play a song on the piano with the help of a few YouTube videos, as he's been known to do now and again. The difference is this time the song was a lot closer to home and, as silly as it sounded, he got embarrassed quite easily when he couldn't get something right and he didn't want Harry to see his struggle. He wanted to wait to show Harry the perfected outcome, show him how good he could do. The final outcome had to be perfect- he would allow no less for his Harry.

On the fifth day he had gotten most of the song down but was struggling with the last bit. He left the room earlier than he had been; frustrated by those last few lines he was unable to conquer. He knew he acted irritable all day but he couldn’t shake the annoyance at himself for not being able to finish. At three am, a rather ungodly hour of the night, he still couldn't sleep so he ventured off into the room to try and finish off the song. A few hours’ break must have been the trick because on his first go he got it. A peaceful smile was on his face as he finished playing all the way through and the last chord rang in the air. That's when he heard a small gasp and muffled sniffles coming from the door. 

When Louis got up after tossing and turning for hours Harry never intended to follow him into the music room. He thought Louis may have been upset and he just wanted to make sure he was ok. He waited a few moments before following and then stayed quietly by the music room door that Louis had conveniently left open. He immediately recognized the chords to Don't Let Me Go- a song he had always held dear to their relationship. His eyes glazed over as tears threatened to fall. Was Louis learning this for him? For them? When Louis was finished playing he couldn't help but gasp and try to hold in his tears. It was beautiful and Louis learning how to play it only made it feel so much more important than before.

Overcome with emotions he walked to Louis who had noticed his intruder upon hearing him gasp. He hugged him tightly straddling the smaller boy on the piano bench, limbs crazily sticking out everywhere. They didn't speak, just embraced for what felt like forever before he began feeling groggy and, before he knew it, his tired self was be carried back to their room by a boy much too small to be able to lift him.

When Harry woke up the next morning Louis was not in the bed next to him or in his usual spot locked up in the music room. Nor was he anywhere to be found in the flat. A note was stuck on the bathroom mirror however. In his messy scrawl it read “Gone to pick up a few things at Tesco. Be back soon. Love Lou xx." He smiled to himself because what had gotten into that boy? Since when did he wake up early and since when did he go to the shop to buy things? And since when did he learn to play beautiful meaningful songs for him on the piano?

Louis was nervous and couldn't sleep. Even though Harry had already heard some of the song, today was going to be the day he played the whole final thing for him and gave him the most important gift he ever could. He nervously paced the sidewalk in front of some cafe down the street from their flat gnawing on his lip. He returned home shortly after empty handed knowing that going to Tesco was only a cover up anyways and if he stayed out any longer his nerves would eat him alive. He walked in the door to the flat finding Harry on the couch watching some sort of tv program about who knows what. He sat down next to him curling into his side laying his head on his shoulder. Harry immediately melted into his touch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Haz I want you to come watch me play now.” he said quietly before turning to shyly look up at Harry. “Ok Lou.” Harry said back gently, sensing Louis' nervousness about the situation and wishing he could sooth him. He wasn’t sure what the big deal was with playing a song for him- especially when they both knew Harry had gotten a good listen last night. But Louis was still clinging to him with these nerves Harry couldn’t decipher so he got up entwining his hand with Louis’ and pulled him up. 

They walked together to the music room and Louis grabbed Harry into one last hug to calm his nerves before placing a sweet kiss on his lips and pulling him down onto the piano bench with him. He started off the song a bit shaky with nerves but the rest of the way through he played flawlessly. When he was done he looked over at Harry tear tracks down his face, eyes sparkling and filled with love. 

I loved that Louis had played this piece for me. It meant so much that we could share this song and our love even though we couldn't always show it. When he finished I turned to him, tear stained cheeks and all, and whispered how much I loved him in his ear, not trusting my voice to come out clear and not wanting to ruin the moment by talking too loud. “Lou I want you to- can you- can you teach me to play some of it too?” I asked. I knew he probably wouldn't be the best teacher seeing as he had barely learned it and I definitely knew I wouldn't be the best student but I wanted to be able to try with him. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead shook his head of those thoughts, biting his lip and nodding before placing my fingers on the keys. I fumbled through the first chords and was taken aback by how his small hands could play so beautifully, fingers stretching farther than I would've thought possible, while my long fingers fumbled and failed to reach the proper keys. 

“Hold on a minute let me show you.” he said getting up and coming around me. He lined up his body behind mine, putting his left arm over mine and grabbing my hand, trying to rearrange my fingers. I felt something cold slip into my ring finger as he placed them back down to the keys so that I was playing the proper chord. I looked down and noticed a ring resting snug on it and looked back up at Louis confused. He was no longer standing where he once was, however, instead he was kneeling on the floor with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much Haz. More than I ever thought I could love someone. We've been through hell and back but I wouldn't miss a thing if it meant missing you. I love you.” He said breathily, clearly holding back tears, before cracking a small smile and adding "and I'd marry you Harry" bringing back that silly phrase he had said in the video diaries way back in the beginning. "So will you marry me?" He finished before looking into my eyes. I was momentarily speechless, paralyzed with emotion, before I leapt onto him on the floor.

He lay on his back now, me hovering over him frantically nodding, tears dripping from my face onto his and mixing with the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. I began peppering his face with kisses while whispering “yes yes yes” over and over. I pulled away suddenly and, taking one last long look in his eyes, I kissed him long and hard on the lips, reluctant to let go and break contact.

We must've been laying on the floor for nearly 20 minutes before I realized I may be crushing him and got up pulling him with me. He looked up at me, so small and sweet, before saying “So that’s a yes for sure right?”  
“Yes I'll marry you Louis was that ever a question?” I assured him, finally regaining my normal speaking voice. “I love you so much you big goof.” I couldn’t believe that this was my life.

Harry had said yes and I couldn't be happier! He’s such a romantic at heart I was afraid my proposal would never live up. He deserves the world and I want to make sure I give it to him. I planned on unveiling the song and then asking but when he turned to me and asked me to teach him my heart melted and I formed a new plan. After a few chords I got up, pulling the ring from my pocket as I walked behind him. I swiftly stuck it on his finger as I pretended to place them where they needed to be. I knew he noticed what I did when he froze up so I dropped to one knee as he was turning around. The entire speech I had prepared was lost in my mind so I spoke from my heart when I asked for his hand and I guess it worked. He leapt from the bench into my arms and nearly crushed me to the floor. I couldn't think of any better way to die though so I laid there feeling his firm body on mine, his heart beating frantically against my chest for ages as he let all his love out. 

When we got up I felt like the world was celebrating with me and I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Our moms, the boys, the world- well- we couldn’t tell them quite yet. But it didn’t matter because we had forever to tell them. Forever was now my favorite word. Forever with my Harry. 

A few weeks later as we went to record a new song we had written in our post engagement bliss I was happy to find that we had forgotten to shut off some of the recording tapes and the proposal was recorded and the moment preserved. Even though you couldn't see us you could hear the love in or voices and the happiness we felt with one another. It truly was a moment never to be forgotten. And if we accidentally leaked that recording with the next album well no one at Modest needs to know.


End file.
